


Shots You Take

by waterfallliam



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s01e03 Hide and Seek, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterfallliam/pseuds/waterfallliam
Summary: “Come on, it’s the perfect way to test it!”
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Shots You Take

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my desktop and I figured it's probably not doing much good just being there. Hope you enjoy.

“You want me to do what?” John asks, stopping in the hallway. They’re still in the middle of sorting everything out, clearing rooms to assign quarters and lab space, making any interruption one that’s liable to be another problem to add to the ever-growing list.

“Come on, it’s the perfect way to test it!”

Turning, John eyes the glowing green device that sits in the centre of the Doctor Rodney McKay’s chest. John still hasn’t met most of the people on the expedition, having signed on at the last minute and all, but McKay is the head of the science division and makes himself hard to ignore. Now that John is in command of the military he supposes they’ll be seeing a lot more of each other. _In command_ , it sounds so strange. “Test what?”

“This!” McKay gestures at the glowing green device that’s attached to the front of his chest.

“The gene therapy worked.” John feels palpable relief. Though there are a few other natural carriers of the gene on the expedition, he’s had a steady stream of calls on his radio asking him to help activate something or other, everyone being convinced that they needed his strong ability _immediately._ None of the things he’s tried so far have been as cool as chair (not just seeing but _feeling_ space in his mind), with the exception of the puddlejumpers, of course. “What is it exactly?”

“It’s a shield, duh.” McKay is too happy to bother insulting his intelligence, though. “It’s protected me from everything so far.”

John considers the possibility that the shield won’t protect McKay, but figures that if it doesn’t, this will be the last time he messes about with Ancient tech so irresponsibly. If it does protect him, that’d be cool. Win-win really. “Okay, what do you want to try?”

“Hit me,” McKay smiles, flinging his arms out to the sides.

He seems too confident, so John goes to tickle him instead. When his fingers come close, the shield lights up green around McKay’s body, exerting gentle pressure against John’s hand. He presses harder and the resistance mounts.

Withdrawing his hand, he flexes his fingers a few times until the tingling dissipates. “Huh.”

“See?” McKay rocks on his heels, the very picture of exuberance. His eyes light up, the bright blue more luminous than the shield. “So, shoot me.”

John removes the gun from his thigh holster in one fluid motion. “Alright.”

“Really?” McKay gapes.

“I just won’t shoot anywhere important.”

“All of me is important!” McKay protests.

John keeps his gun by his side, safety on. “Do you want me to shoot you or not?”

“Okay, okay. I choose my leg. That way there’s no danger to these.” He wiggles his fingers.

“Alright.” Checking the corridor in both directions in case the bullet does ricochet, John gets into position, taking a basic stance with his knees slightly bent and both hands holding the gun.

Clicking the safety off, he looks back at McKay’s face. “Last chance.”

McKay holds his hands behind his head, covering his ears with his elbows, but exposing the broad expanse of his chest. “Do it.”

The shot pings off the shield, McKay lighting up green for a brief second before it dissipates and the bullet skids across the floor.

“That’s amazing!” John exclaims, thumbing the safety on again and securing his Beretta back in his thigh holster. The shield gives the wearer a significant tactical advantage. The possible uses... “What do you want to try next?” 

Mind racing a two hundred miles an hour, John follows Rodney and his next idea, not only experiencing the wonder and danger of his new home, but for the first time feeling the potential hidden among her walls.


End file.
